halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cravate
Cravate is the main governmental, economic and cultural capital and largest city on the Inner Colony of New Corsica. It is located on the continent of Bastia just 40 miles north of the Bay of Mistral. To the north and east are the large Lom Mountain range which separates the rest of Bastia from the neighboring continent of Eiden. The west features a narrow pass around the bay with access to the rest of the continent. Established in 2376 as Premier Citie, Cravate is best known for being the birthplace of New Corsica with its mild-year round Mediterranean style climate, wide ethnic diversity, sprawling metropolis and as a major hub for the modern entertainment industry. The name is french for tie, to symbolize how people of different backgrounds and ethnicity establish bonds and networks to live together in harmony. It has the known nicknames as the City of Founding Ties, City of Jewels and CV. Cravate is home to the colony's government center and the headquarters of both the New Corsican Republic Defense Force and the UNSC garrisons on the planet. The city's greater metropolitan area is the largest on New Corsica and home to more than 5.5 million people. Roughly one out of every six people on the planet live in Cravate. History Originally colonized from the UNSC Titus Andronicus in 2375, Cravate became the first settlement on New Corsica although the name and official recognition of the colony's government did not come until 2376. As such, the colony ship was broken down and its components were used as raw materials to begin construction of the city. The Titus Andronicus' reactor was then stored underground to power the settlement. Due to the intense "Mistral" winds that occurred in the winter to early spring causing rainstorms and a danger to taller structures, the New Corsican government lacked sufficient building materials and did not allow any building to exceed more than 125 feet. Thirty Years of Infertility Despite New Corsica's slow start as a colony, Cravate remained the fastest growing settlement and its primary exports remained as produce and refined goods. By 2390s, the neighboring cities of Mistral, Ville de Lombard and Lucille Mathieu had been established from additional colony ships, however they were much smaller in population and also did not experience any significant growth. New Corsican Refinement Renaissance In 2401, frontier explorer Lilly E. Jennings discovered large deposits of copper, deuterium and tungsten on the unexplored area of Eiden. The news of the find spurred excitement for New Corsicans everywhere in hope of an economic boom. Mining corporations, both New Corsican and other colonies flocked to the land to set up operations. The movement would eventually establish Verona Beach, which sat alongside the western edge of the Lom Mountain Range and the North Kadar Ocean. Although it was near some veins of mining, Cravate underwent its own growth through other economic means as well as becoming the political center for the colony. By now, colonists from other planets such as Earth, Mars and Reach began to make the voyage out. Cravate had an enormous job market, fertile lands for farming and plenty of open space for the development of residences and businesses. Now with newly imported materials from arriving ships and the construction of steel and titanium factories, the Mistral Act was repealed. Corporations wasted no time on planning tall skyscraper towers and within several years, many of them were clustered together in downtown Cravate. By 2410, the tallest tower was the Outstretched Hand. Geography Cravate is nestled approximately 40 miles north of the Bay of Mistral although much of the urban infrastructure extends to the water. It is bordered by the Lom Mountain Range lying approximately 20 miles northeast and is eclipsed by Mount Denava, the second-tallest summit on the planet. The entire area has 25 neighborhoods and districts and they can be broadly divided into several areas. While most of the city is flat, areas closer to the mountains are known to be hilly. * Cravate * Harbor Area * South Cravate * West Cravate * Crescent Valley * Xe Odom * Eastside * Canaveral: The Canaveral Peninsula extends along the southeast section of Cravate. It is home to Cravate's major transportation center with Cravate-Canaveral International Airport, the greater maritime harbor and the Canaveral Space Tether which handles the majority of both interstellar travel and shipping. Demographics Economy Transportation Cravatites enjoy multiple forms of transportation to other New Corsican cities as well as other nearby star systems. The New Corsican Bureau of Transportation runs Transport New Corsica, responsible for the maintainging the different methods that its citizens use to commute daily. Most households own at least one car. Cravate has a large network of highways including Highway One which circles the main city. Highway A, nicknamed "Alpha Highway" has its eastern terminus in the Xe Odom region. It connects Cravate with Ville de Lombard to the west going through Eiden towards Verona Beach, going through the Soyaux Passe. Cravate's main air and space port is the Canaveral Station which houses the Cravate-Canaveral transportation, the busiest in New Corsica in terms of both passenger and cargo capacity. It offers access to 20 other colonies with more than 30 different carriers operating scheduled service. Culture Crime and Law Enforcement Appearances * Venomous Honor (First appearance)